The present invention relates to a leaf switch.
In a conventional leaf switch, a plurality of contact leaf springs are embedded in an insulating base by insert molding when the insulating base is formed by plastics molding. Unfortunately, insert molding fails to provide a leaf switch with high dimensional accuracy. Furthermore, small-sized leaf switches re now being produced. For example, a leaf switch in accordance with the present invention might practically be formed with dimensions of about 16 mm.times.8 mm.times.8 mm.
In view of the foregoing, conventional leaf switch designs encounter the following problems: a leaf switch of the normally open type, in which the contacts are normally separated from one another, would tend not to have the contact leaf springs properly positioned at accurate intervals, so that the intervals between the leaf contacts would be non-uniform from switch to switch. A leaf switch of the normally-closed type, in which the contacts are normally in contact with one another, would tend not to have the contact between the contacts under uniform or constant pressure.
The above described problems lead to a failure in equalization of the force required to inflect or bend the contact leaf springs in a switching operation. This results in the switching operation failing to result in contact between the contacts under uniform contact pressure or force. Furthermore, these contact leaf springs are readily deformed by an external shock or the like. This deformation increases the above-described problems.
Fine and accurate adjustment of the leaf switch to eliminate the above problems are highly troublesome and require much time and labor.
Thus, conventional leaf switches fail to exhibit a fine and accurate switching action over a long period of time. Also, conventional leaf switches are not suitable for mass production because mass production methods fail to provide the conventional leaf switch with uniform characteristics, and tend to affect adversely the performance of the device in which the leaf switch is used.